


Chill

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got the idea for this at my grandpa's house one Sunday for lunch. His house is always cold, especially in the winter, since he keeps the thermostat at 68. Brr! I though it would be nice to have Alex warm me  up.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea for this at my grandpa's house one Sunday for lunch. His house is always cold, especially in the winter, since he keeps the thermostat at 68. Brr! I though it would be nice to have Alex warm me up.

"Would you come to grandpa's with me for lunch?" I asked Alex one Sunday. It was normally a lazy day where we couldn't think of anything else to do. "He's a great cook, and I know everyone will enjoy meeting you." I gave her an assuring look.

"Alright." She agreed with a small smile. "Are you going to introduce me as your lover?" She nudged me playfully.

"Better not, my grandma has this thing about gay people. I've told her that I like girls, and she's fine with it, but I'm not sure how she'd react to me actually having a girlfriend."

"It's ok. We can keep our love a secret." She kissed my cheek, but I felt bad for not being able to say that we were together.

"Eh, fuck it. Let's tell them."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get disowned or anything."

"They wouldn't, I'm sure they'd love me despite being a lesbian. I love you and I shouldn't have to hide that from anyone." 

"I love you, too. I hope you know that." She replied, kissing me deeply.

"How could I forget?" I asked once we parted. "You remind me nearly every night." I smirked. "I'm so glad you want to meet the rest of my family though."

"I'm glad you invited me."

It was about 9:30 in the morning and I suggested we walk over. It usually took me fifteen minutes to get there, and I needed the exercise. We held hands the whole way there, even when we walked in the door and was greeted by my grandma. I let go of Alex's hand as she pulled me into a hug, thankfully still smiling. Though, I had a feeling it wouldn't last much longer.

"So nice of you to make it." She greeted. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Alex, and she's my girlfriend." I looked at her with trepidation as she looked my lover over with curious eyes.

"It's nice to meet you." My grandma said, giving Alex a warm smile. I let out the breath I'd been holding, knowing the worst was over.

"You too." My girlfriend replied.

I grabbed her hand and went further into the kitchen to find grandpa at the stove, stirring something in one of the many pots on the burners. 

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi, what are we having?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs." He replied, giving me a hug after he'd put the spoon down.

"I thought I smelled pasta." I joked. "I brought a guest, I hope that's ok. This is Alex."

"It's nice to meet you as well." She said.

"You too." He replied.

I turned to her and led her to my little brother's room, where he sleeps when he stays there. Sitting on one side of the bed, she sat on the other. The silence between us was deafening as we just looked at each other. It was slightly uncomfortable for some reason.

"So this is where I hide out until lunch is ready." I said.

"At least it has a bed." She purred, causing me to blush slightly.

"There used to be a pool table in the basement, but they got rid of it to make more room for my grandma's loom."

"Aw, that's too bad. I'd have liked to beat you in a game."

"Well, you'll have to save that for another time. Though, I can be pretty skilled at it when I need to be."

"We'll see about that." She said, arching an eyebrow.

"I challenge you to a billiards duel... at a later date." I held out my hand for her to take.

"I accept." She replied, gripping my hand tightly and gave it a firm shake.

"Would you like to watch TV? I usually watch Food Network."

"Sounds nice."

I grabbed the remote and turned on the screen, flipping to the channel. Once I found it, I put the control back on the table and snuggled up to her. It didn't feel awkward being alone with her here anymore, thankfully. I'm just glad my grandma didn't kick us out because we were together. Our fingers were entwined as we watched whatever show was on, I wasn't really paying attention to it. It's difficult to pay attention to anything when I was with Alex, something she teased me about all the time. No wonder I was so clumsy. We continued to sit there when a slight shiver went up my spine.

"Ugh, my grandpa doesn't believe in heat." I whined, grabbing the blanket at the end of the bed and wrapping it around us.

"Well, we'll just have to make our own heat then." She purred, her face inching closer to mine.

"What if someone comes in?" I protested.

"They won't see what's happening under the blanket." She assured.

"But they'll see above it. You know how much I love kissing you." I nuzzled her cheek with my nose.

"Well, try to refrain this once."

"Alright." I whined. 

"I know you're scared of someone walking in, but you have to admit there's a thrill in being caught. Tell me that doesn't turn you on." She purred in my ear, igniting the fire in my lower abdomen.

"Just promise me we can keep our clothes on."

"Of course."

"Eh, screw it." I said, pulling her shirt over her head. 

I kissed her hard, rolling us both off the other side of the bed and landing on the floor with a thud. The blanket still covered us, thankfully. She took my shirt off and unhooked my bra, cupping my bare breasts. I whimpered at her touch, removing her own top undergarment. I covered her stiff nipple with my mouth and suckled it gently, grazing it with my teeth. She moaned softly, her fingers unbuttoning my jeans as quickly as they could. I lifted my hips so she could slip them off, along with my panties. I undressed her fully, my hand moving between her thighs to caress her wet folds. 

"Are you getting warmed up now?" She asked breathily.

"Yes." I replied, massaging her clit. "Are you?"

"Mhmm. In fact, I'm quite _hot_." She whispered the last word, causing my skin to erupt in goose bumps.

"This is so naughty." I giggled. "Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Because it's fun." She mumbled against my neck, licking at my pulse point.

She stifled her noises into my neck as two of my fingers slipped inside her. Her hand found its way between my legs to enter my tight heat. Our arms began thrusting in unison, our soft moaning filling the room. I pressed my lips to hers to muffle our sounds. She laid me back until my shoulders were touching the carpet. Her fingers left my warmth, and she cleaned them off, moaning softly at my taste. Grabbing the wrist of the hand between her legs, she pulled it away. I looked at her with a confused expression, but she just smiled.

She crawled over me, straddling my pelvis and lowered her hot core onto mine. Beginning to move her hips at a gentle pace, her hands palmed my breasts to steady herself on top of me. I gripped her hips and rocked my own against hers. She knew I always enjoyed making love to her like this because, even though neither of us had a penis, it still felt like we were connected. We continued to let out soft whimpers and gasps as we rubbed against each other, our juices mixing together. Her pace sped up, and I met every one of her thrusts, our breathing getting heavier. Not long after, we both came together. I sat up when she lifted off of me and I kissed her passionately. We were still covered by the blanket, sweating slightly. Our hair was probably a tangled mess, but I didn't care.

I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too." She replied, pressing her forehead to mine.

After we got dressed again, we settled on the bed and proceeded to fix each other's hair, sharing giggles at getting away with having sex in my little brother's room. At least we were courteous enough to do it on the floor. The blanket remained on the floor, neither of us needing it anymore. We sat on the bed and resumed watching Food Network until it was time to eat, the other people in the house completely oblivious to what we had done.


End file.
